


The Forge of Pain

by Nantai



Series: The Forge [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Dissociation, Forging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Seagale, set some time after False Value but no spoilers, there is more comfort than hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nantai/pseuds/Nantai
Summary: Based on a prompt by Margot_Lescargot: Nightingale, ForgeThomas has a downright awful morning. Alex takes care of him.
Relationships: Thomas Nightingale/Alexander Seawoll
Series: The Forge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Forge of Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margot_Lescargot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margot_Lescargot/gifts).



> This was written in an effort to give Seagale the second Ao3 page it deserves. It was supposed to be a drabble of under 500 words. Now look at it. Mild warning for burning oneself, it's not graphic at all, but Thomas does inspect the wound to assess the damage.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

_CLANK, CLANK, CLANK._

_Hammer hits metal._

_Bullets hit metal._

_Metal on metal._

Lux, Lux, LUX.

_Heat the metal. Glowing cherry red. Glowing yellow. Glowing white._

_Hit the driver. Hit the gunner._

_CLANK, CLANK, CLANK._

_Hold the core up,_ Aqua _._

Lux, Lux, Lux. 

_Find the crack. Make sure it hits the first time._

_CLANK, CLANK, CLANK._

_Hammer. Metal._ Lux _. Hammer. Metal._ Aqua _._

 _Bullet._ Fireball _. Bullet._ Fireball _._

_Smoke, so much smoke. Burning human._

_Enemy? Friend?_

_David?_

_Alex? ALEX!_

* * *

The Nightingale woke from the haze of forging. His chest was heaving. The staff core was discarded on the table. It was done. 

Sweat was stinging in his eyes. He rubbed his sooty arm over them. Made it worse. 

Someone moved. 

The Nightingale whirled around. Fireball ready in his left hand, the right holding the hammer still. 

The big figure reached out a hand to him. 

A handkerchief. 

He took it and rubbed his eyes. 

He looked at his left hand. There was a fresh burn there. 

Taking care to breathe through his mouth the Nightingale conjured cold water to wash out the burn. It was deep, deeper than he expected. 

When? 

"Thomas?" 

Alex? When had he come to the forge? 

"Thomas? Can you hear me?" 

Something swam to the top of the murky bog that was Thomas’ mind. He gave a thumbs up. 

"Good, can you turn off the fire?" 

Thomas frowned. Fire? There was no fire. 

He turned, trying to focus on something. The table was burning. 

_Aqua_ . The _forma_ felt like the soft pull of the Kyll in the Nightingale's mind. Pulling him under. 

"Thomas put down the hammer." 

Thomas looked at his right hand. It moved as if it didn't belong to him. Put the hammer on the workbench. 

"C'mere," Alex said softly and Thomas followed the siren call of his lover's voice. It promised warmth and strength and quiet. 

The pressure of Alex’ arms on his shoulders grounded Thomas and he was finally able to properly see again, no longer staring into mid-distance. He let his head fall against Alex’ strong shoulder. 

He felt the tears streaming down his face and wondered how long he had been crying. 

Alex rested his cheek against the top of Thomas' head. 

"I'm sorry." His voice was rough. Tears? Disuse? Screaming? 

"Don't have to be," Alex rumbled. "But wake me up next time, alright?"

"I'll try," Thomas whispered. 

Alex led him out of the forge, down the hall and up the stairs to the brightly lit dining room. The light stung in Thomas' eyes for a second. 

But they didn't stay long. Alex only collected a pot of tea, it had a brown chicken cosy on, and a few pieces of toast. 

Then Alex gently steered Thomas up the stairs to their rooms, newly connected by a door. They entered Alex' room to find Felix glaring up at them. The black cat wound around Thomas' legs and sniffed them, before rubbing his head against them pointedly. 

Thomas made a weak attempt at a smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to worry you." 

Alex put the teapot down on the warmer but didn't light it. Thomas knew the procedure from here on out and stripped out of his ruined pyjamas without another thought. Alex pulled his clothes off as well, but he put Thomas' into the bin instead of the hamper. 

It was a shame, Thomas had liked the red pyjama. 

Alex stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open for Thomas to follow him. He gladly did. Felix, in turn, followed him and settled on the fresh towels on the counter.

He apparently liked to watch his humans. 

Thomas missed Toby, but the dog was staying with Peter for the weekend. The things you had to consider when your boyfriend has a cat. 

Alex turned on the water on the tub and waited until it was warm before he put in the plug. He held his hand out to Thomas and helped him into the bathtub. Thomas felt completely drained and was grateful for the help. 

The tub was too small for both of them, but Alex took up a washcloth and got to work on removing most of the soot from Thomas' skin and hair. Thomas tried to help at least a bit, but Alex shushed him and he focused on keeping the burn on his left palm away from the dirty water. 

The warmth helped to further centre Thomas in the here and now and he started inspecting the cleaned burn. As expected it was a third-degree and a careful poke revealed that the nerve endings had been burned. 

Thomas did not look forward to the recovery, it was bound to be unpleasant. 

But at least he had enough practice with these kinds of burns to know what to do. A few days of soaking in antiseptic solution, then regular baths in hot, curd soap water. When it had scarred over some scar oil to keep it supple. 

Easy enough. Nearly routine by now. 

Alex rinsed him off and then helped Thomas step out of the bathtub and wrapped him up in a bathrobe. 

They stepped out into Alex' room, followed by Felix, who settled back on the bed. He knew that his humans would soon follow him. 

Thomas ate one of the pieces of toast and sipped a cup of tea before he got up and grabbed pants from Alex' cabinet. He pulled them on and sat down on the bed. 

"Join me?" Thomas asked quietly, for the first time properly looking at Alex. His lover looked tired, but he smiled. 

"Of course, let me just steal one of your pants so we're even," Alex answered, his tone teasing and his face soft. 

"Nitpicker," Thomas answered, but it sounded more like an endearment than anything else. 

"Says the trouble," Alex teased, returning from Thomas' room with pants on and their favourite blanket in his hands. "Move over." 

Thomas scooted to the other side of the bed, carefully petting Felix with his foot. The cat gracefully let it happen. 

Alex sat down next to him and threw the blanket above them. Then he pulled Thomas down into his arms. 

"Sleep well, love," Alex whispered, kissing Thomas' forehead. 

"I love you," Thomas mumbled, already half-asleep. 

He didn't need to hear Alex' answer to know what it would be. 

"I love you too, trouble."


End file.
